


Where's DiNozzo?

by MoonFire1



Category: NCIS
Genre: Competent Tony DiNozzo, Gen, Gibbs is an idiot, Tony DiNozzo Leaves NCIS Team, Tony has always deserved better, Vance is a bigger idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFire1/pseuds/MoonFire1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special Agent Tony DiNozzo was fired by his boss. So why is he looking for him a day later?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's DiNozzo?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tenebrous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692557) by [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat). 



Disclaimer: NCIS doesn't belong to me. Not sure I'd want to claim responsibility for it at this point.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where’s DiNozzo?”

\------

Jethro Gibbs’ infamous gut had churned relentlessly since he had fired his Senior Field Agent. His ‘double-B-for-bastard’ reputation made his actions relatively normal in the scheme of things. Certainly, before DiNozzo’s recruitment to NCIS and his team, probies and TADs had made rotating entrances and exits on a regular basis.

No one could handle his methods.

No one could _tolerate_ his methods.

No one except for DiNozzo. McGee would forever have a ways to go – and really, he would have felt better firing him the previous day as opposed to his SFA. DiNozzo thought Gibbs didn’t know about the derelictions of duty, the insults and the shoddily-completed work. Gibbs had been content to sit back and let his team figure out their own dynamics.

He probably should have stepped in. DiNozzo was his Senior Field Agent. Honestly, he was family. Gibbs might hand out the headslaps more freely to him as a result, but he didn’t suffer fools lightly. DiNozzo was no fool. 

His gut continued to churn. He hadn’t particularly wanted to follow Vance’s directives for establishing new undercover backstories for DiNozzo – especially as the man in question wasn’t aware that the operation would be offered to him. ‘Offered’. Gibbs mentally snorted. Neither of them were being “offered” assignments anymore. Demands were made and ultimately upheld, without fail. Not terribly surprising -- DiNozzo’s undercover skills were without comparison at the Yard. McGee couldn’t handle the mental gymnastics it would take to maintain false personas without either giving himself away or eventually falling into insanity. Bishop was still too green. Even Ziva had blown her own covers more often than not, vaunted Mossad superiority not-withstanding. Tony was the man of a thousand smiles, ten thousand stories, and closely guarded personal truths. The set up yesterday would have shaken him horribly, but he would be fine.

Four hours later, Gibbs was out of coffee, patience, and excuses to ignore his churning gut. He hadn't been able to locate Tony. Grumbling to himself, he snatched his coat up with one hand and his coffee with another, and stalked out of the Yard.

\------

“Where’s DiNozzo? You were supposed to bring him in, read him in to where he will be stationed. Where is he?” Vance’s question was grating, unwelcome. Gibbs gritted his teeth.

“He’s gone.”

“Gone.” 

“Per your orders, Director, I fired him yesterday. Thought he’d come by later, demanding answers. He didn’t.”

Aside from a startled blink, Vance retained his composure. “Go to his ap—”

“—he already moved out. Bank accounts closed. Numbers disconnected.” Gibbs’ gut twisted painfully. McGee's eyes had been wide and his voice accusing when Gibbs had finally had him search for the information.  
  
 “Gloria from HR already passed back his exit interview forms.” The fact that Tony had been able to come back without either him or Vance knowing hadn't set well with him. Nor had Gibbs appreciated nearly tripping on the box of his own commendations, left at the top of the staircase to his basement.

 _1 & 5_ had been taped to the top of his commendation box. Rule #1: _Never screw over a teammate_. Rule #5: _Never waste good._

 Tony had been good. More than good. Tony had deserved better than what he had received. Based on the _Thanks, Boss. Semper Fi – or not_ that had been scrawled to the bottom of the paper on his commendation box, Tony had finally recognized that to be true.

Gibbs wanted to blame Vance for the hare-brained idea that started this whole mess. Only Vance hadn’t started it. The insults, deception, lies, and disrespect had continued for years. Gibbs hadn’t given DiNozzo any reason to believe his termination was false. And at that realization, shame and anger overtook him.

“He truly believed he was being fired?” Vance stared out one of the windows in his office. “The op—”

“Shove that operation back up your ass, _Director_.” 

\------

_“Where’s DiNozzo?”_

The man in question breathed in deeply, enjoying the salty air. He had felt completely devastated at his termination from NCIS, but distance and the beautifully clear blue ocean in front of him did more to soothe his soul than any contrived explanations he could have received.

He smiled bitterly. Vance had always underestimated him. Gibbs hadn’t truly been his friend in years. Once the shock wore off when he had returned home from the Navy Yard, he had realized that the circumstances were odd at best, hinky at worst, and he really didn’t feel like being anyone’s pawn in the immediate or distant future. 

Watching seagulls fly toward the sunset, Tony realized that he should have left years sooner. Gibbs had given him his opening, and Tony refused to entertain guilt for following through.

 _Don't waste good_. Tony was tired of wasting his time, his talents, and his life on those that would only take more than he could give.

//end//

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend cutsycat's Dictionary.Com NCIS drabble series. The sheer level of cognitive-dissonance demonstrated by Gibbs in terms of his relationship with DiNozzo in canon is, at best, completely disgusting. Canon itself hasn't left me with too many warm feelings as far as Gibbs or Vance is concerned.


End file.
